Red Meets a New World
by WritinForFun
Summary: Red realizes that he has been taking advantage of his dear Pokémon, and a mysterious woman sends him to her world. Showing him how happy his Pokémon would be without him, in her gijinka world.


**Welp, here it is. I don't know what it is, but ya know. Uhm, I tried.**

I don't own Pokemon, and blah blah blah. Enjoy. c:**  
**  
A beam of red light retreated to Red's Pokéball as he glared at his opponent with his piercing red eyes. She was returning the glare with her cold onyx eyes. The dark lines beneath her eyes made her seem as though she hadn't slept for days. She wore a yellow jacket with cotton near the neck of the jacket, and she had a rather large nose. She grasped her Pokéball that contained a now fainted Hypno, and it seemed to be her only Pokémon in her possession.

The male's monotone voice rang through the cold mountains of as he yelled, "Leave." The pale woman replied with a sigh, that could be seen through the cold air, and in a subtle voice she replied," I now see how you treat your friends. They're just tools of destruction to you." The male replied by tipping his hat over his eyes and a simple, "..."

The mysterious blonde began singing a small lullaby, still glaring at her opponent, " Come little children, come with me. Safe and happy you will be." He glanced at the woman chanting the lullaby and noticed her eyes were now pupiless. She continued with her lullaby, the words now slowing down, " Away from your homes, now let us run."

Red began growing agitated with her chant, " Leave, now!" The pupiless woman continued singing her words now louder than before, " With Hypno you'll have. So. Much. Fun." In an instant, the mysterious blonde disappeared, without a trace.

Suddenly, Red's eyelids grew heavy, and his breathing became inconsistent. He fell to his hands and knees as his vision became blurry. _What's wrong with me? _The cold-hearted trainer hadn't realized what damage his opponent had caused. He couldn't move any of his limbs now, like they were frozen. The word's of the disappearing woman rang in his head, louder and louder, until he couldn't take it anymore. His face slammed into the cold snow as he fell into a deep slumber.

The trainer awoke to a white ceiling staring at him. He was now wrapped in a warm blanket that resembled one that he had at home. A yellow clock with Pikachus along the border read, _7:27_. He pushed away the blanket and placed his feet on the cold floorboards. The sun shone through the window, blinding the tired male by attacking his eyes.

A groan escaped from his mouth as he blocked the sunlight with his hand. He yawned and stood up, noticing that most of his clothes were missing. His blue boxers and black shirt seemed to be the only clothing he wore. He glanced at the computer desk with his folded up clothes placed on the side. He took one step forward as the floorboard creaked underneath his weight. He began walking towards the computer desk, hoping the floorboards wouldn't break at any moment.

When he stood near the computer desk, he noticed that his clothes were dustier than before. He blew most of the dust off with one breath, and quickly changed into his clothes, noticing something was missing. His hat and Pokéballs were nowhere to be seen. He scratched the top of his head, and felt empty without his hat. _This room, it looks like mine, but it's so… Empty. What happened? Did I, did I do this? Or was it that girl._

The empty-feeling trainer headed towards the staircase that seemed unsafe in every possible way, but that was the only way down. He stopped at the bottom of at the bottom of staircase, noticing his mother's worried face that was drilled into his mind. There she stood with a welcoming smile, tears filling her eyes, " Right. All boys leave someday." He cracked a slight smile as he heard the words escape from her mouth. The smile faded when he realized, it was just his imagination.

He looked around the living room and noticed, there was no longer a table, nor chairs. He walked towards the door and grasped the doorknob. In a low-toned, the lonely trainer whispered, " Goodbye."


End file.
